A Mortal Vampire
by RippledOcean
Summary: Erin is a mortal in a vampire family. She meets Zero who must protect her as she's getting attacked due to young vampires smelling her fresh mortal blood. However Zero also wants to indulge himself in her blood, can he when he's fallen for her.
1. Beginning

**Hey guys, it's been a while so i thought i should kick it off with a new story(; i really couldn't decide if this would be a vampire knight or a skulduggery pleasant story...i was certain on skulduggery but now I've thought about it and...VAMPIRE KNIGHT WINS :D enjoy my hamsterrrrrs!**

''Come on then! Start!'' Erin Agony laughed to her team mates.

Erin is a seven teen year old girl who is mortal, unlike her parents who were both pure blood. No one knew why she turned out mortal, it was a mystery to everyone and she was most eager to find out. She lived like a vampire and all her friends were vampires. The only thing was she weren't a vampire. Other than that, there was no difference.

Erin was the only girl playing football with the guys, she loved it. She loved the wind passing her as she ran and the feeling of beating the boys at their own game. Plus, she didn't like sitting besides she screaming fan girls of the football players.

The two centres on the opposite side started. Max and Jet. Max was Erin's older brother and had light brown hair with green eyes and Jet had jet black hair with the darkest brown eyes. They ran towards the goal Erin was defending. Max and Jet passed all the vampires, passing to each other. Erin quickly ran and intercepted the pass from Jet to Max. She kept running until the goal and scored.

''That was your fault Jet!'' Max joked ''Erin's charms must be distracting right?''

''Nah, the sun was in my eyes''

''Funny when the sun was behind you ey-ey?'' Mick laughed, he was on Erin's team and one of the older vampires playing.

Max laughed ''Don't ever touch my sister. Got it''

They all laughed and congratulated Erin.

''Now...it's our centre again, lets go'' Jet said

It was the same run through, them passing every player but when they got to Erin Jet vanished and when she next saw him, He scored.

''Whaa?'' Erin yelled ''No powers! Unfair!''

''Oh Erin, if you're so good...it shouldn't be a problem'' Jet winked

''Alright, bring it!''

The same thing happened, he just kept vanishing, More goals every minute. The score was 7-1 to them.

Erin was sweating and getting frustrated; she bit her nails when she was frustrated or worried...and her skin. She realised it before it was too late, she bit her skin, making it bleed slightly.

''Shit'' she cursed under her breath wiping the blood on her trackies

''Max!'' She yelled and he turned as soon as he heard it, she had worry in her eyes and he knew straight away as he smelt it in the air. He looked around at his team mates, they didn't notice. He thought to just carry on hopefully they wouldn't notice...'of course they would notice' he thought ' their vampires!'

Erin continued to wipe the blood on her trackies, 'why the hell won't it stop bleeding...i need to get out!' she thought

Max saw his team mates noses twitch as they froze

''guys...what is that smell?'' Jet asked

''Smells like...Erin'' Mick said

'' Guys, don't touch her'' The vampires held him back as he began to run to her. He hadn't fully learnt all his pure blood powers, he couldn't control them off.

The vampires began crowding Erin

''Erin, you smell so good''

''Yea, like how chocolate must taste to you right?''

''Can we have a bite?''

The overcrowded vampires all said licking their lips, even the girls from the benches began to crowd

''G..gu..guys, I..It's just a finger cut...not even much blood'' she laughed, trying to get rid of the tension

''well we can smell it'' Jet said ''And it smells...delicious!''

''ERIN! RUN!'' Max yelled

Erin knew many different fighting styles; it was her only defence from vampires as she had no powers. She kicked Jet in the chin and he staggered onto 3 other vampires. Erin continuously punched and kicked the weak points of the body, causing them all to fall. She knew it wouldn't last long but it was her chance to run. Her family trained her so she could fend for herself. She was the fastest mortal on Earth and the vampires knew it. She ran into a nearby forest. She knew she was being followed by the girls. One of them had the power of Nature, she could control plants and tree's. She controlled a tree to grab Erin, forcing her down. The girls scratched her and bit her pinned down legs

''Get off!'' Erin screamed ''Help!''

''Not so much of a winner now are you'' the girl biting her shoulder laughed

They were coming closer, towards her face, fangs at the ready.

She waited for it to end, she hoped her life would be taken quickly. As she felt the girls breath on her neck, she closed her eyes and heard a growl and the force on her arms and legs was released

She opened one eye and saw a figure.

''are you...alright?'' the figure asked

She opened both eyes, it was a man. He was tall with silver hair and amazing eyes.

''yea...im fine'' Erin looked around, the girls had left ''did you...''

''yea, they won't bother you again''

''T-thanks...I need to find my brother'' She tried to get up ''ow!'' her shoulder, knees and wrists all stung

''No, I need to get you healed up.''

''No, i need my brother. You must be a vampire hunter...but he's a pure blood! He'll cure me, please take me to him just don't kill him''

''Fine, where is he''

''the big playing field...near Agony's lab'' Her parents were scientists since she turned mortal, they have been trying to find reasons ever since

''yea, i know the one.'' He picked her up and he ran

''Max!'' Erin yelled ''M-ma-'' Erin fainted on the spot, leaving her in the mysterious mans arms.

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO what ya think? :D**


	2. I knew you

**Hiya(: My asianfanfic site is down and i really wanna write as ive lost my sims 2 disk:/ so yea:D HELLO FAN FICTION. And guys, i'm sorry i just find asianfanfic's much more interesting because there is so much more choice etc, so thats why i haven't been updating BUT I WILL!:D**

She rubbed her eyes open. The same boy, she still didn't know his name, was stood with a glass of water towards her face

''Drink this''

''...O..okay''

She drunk it slowly and looked up at him cleaning her wounds. She realised where she was and shot up

''My brother! I need to go!''

''No, you're not going anywhere'' He said slowly pushing her back lay down

''what! You can't keep me here!'' she sat up again

''Ive spoken to your brother. He told me that a lot of vampires can't control themselves at the minute so he has put his trust in me, a vampire hunter, to protect you'' He carried on wiping the blood stains off her knees.

''I don't need protection'' she laughed ''I just need my brother!''

''He knows where you are and he said he will try and visit when he can. He doesn't want followers to know where you are''

''FINE!...so what do you do for fun cause I'm bored''

''well for starters, like I said; you're not going anywhere. And secondly, I'm a vampire hunter, what do you think I do?''

''oh...well I'm a vampire'' she lied ''you're not killing me!''

''I also spoke to your dad. I know that you're mortal''

''worth a try''

''well don't get comfy, I've just finished your cut...and were going to kill some vamps''

''I...i'm not killing any vampires!''

''Erin, vampire's are the reason your stuck with me.''

'' But i'm going to be vampire one day, I don't want to kill my kind''

''well your mortal now, so here'' he passed her a gun that read 'bloody rose'

''Umm..this hasn't been sanitised..''

He sighed and she pointed it towards him and he tackled her down.

''what are you doing?'' he yelled

''it doesn't affect humans right? I was going to shoot you...DURH.''

''DON'T SHOOT ME. It does affect some humans and I am one of those some''

''fine.''..._some humans? _She thought.

She followed him out of the school holding the gun with the tips of her fingers with her arm outstretched.

''...Well?'' he said

''Well...well what?''

He sighed and took the gun from her and hid it in her pocket ''do not let people see you with this..got it?''

''Um No, but okay'' Erin smiled innocently

''Gun means shoot people. Shoot people means dead people. Police do not like dead people, and hate the killers even more...understand?''

''I'm not five! Gosh, stop treating me like a child!''

''I will when you stop acting like one''

''You don't even know me! Stop criticizing me!''

''I do know you. Now shut up and hide that gun!''

''...Know me my arse.'' Erin mumbled

They carried on walking. Erin continuously complained about the gun jabbing her ribs while the boy just sighed.

'' I don't care about your ribs, just carry on walking''

''Ya know! I don't even know your name...pretty rude not to tell me''

''Well you never asked''

''...um, what's your name, dude?''

''...Zero. Never call me 'dude' again''

''Okay du-...dumpling.''

He froze ''...what'' he turned to glare at her

''hehe...sorry!''

''Just walk!

''alright, alright. But I think I should get paid for this?''

''For what? I'm the one taking care of a loud mouthed brat''

''For walking all this way while a bloody gun is jabbing—hey did you just call me a loud mouthed brat?''

''Shh..''

''NO YOU JUST—'' he grabbed her mouth and dragged her behind him.

''be quiet Erin..it may be hard for you but seriously shut up. There is an unidentified creature lurking...so shh'' he whispered and she nodded with fear in her eyes

They walked another mile or two ''pst...where is the creature?'' she whispered

''oh it ran away''

''Why didn't you tell me?''

He shrugged ''You would have spoke again, then i'd have to make up ANOTHER scary animal to shut you up''

''...you...made that up?''

''no shit.''

''HEY THAT WAS NOT FUNNY I COLD HAVE DIED IF IT WAS REAL AND-UGH YOUR SO HORRIBLE—''

''shh''

''NO, i am NOT falling for it AGAIN. ''

At that moment, twigs cracked and behind the bushes...a creature walked towards.

''wha..what is that?'' She asked, keeping her distance and cautiously hiding behind Zero

''... I don't..know. Run in three.''

''Kay!''

''Three—''

''! SOME ONE HELP! OH MY JESUS A WIERD THING MONSTER IS CHASING US ALL! AGHH! IT HAS RAZOR TEETH AND GIANT CLAWS! WERE ALL GOING TO DIE''

Zero's eyes kept flickering from the beast to Erin. It was preparing its charge. Its legs were long and strong, it would catch up with Erin in no time.

..It scratched the ground with its back leg and it puffed_. Shit no, Erin. _Zero thought. The Beast hadn't seen him yet. It was his turn to distract it. He ran as he used his vampire speed. As he ran towards Erin, he grabbed her and hauled her onto his back. He ran until the beast was out of site and then settled Erin on the ground.

''...Wh-When?—How did you run so fast?''

''...I um'' _Whatever you do, do not let Erin find out that you are a vampire. It's safer if she doesn't know _The words of Erin's father ran through his head ''I've been a fast runner all my life'' He smiled while pretending to be out of breath. A vampire would never be out of breath for running for less than a minute.

''...Hey Zero..''

''Yea?''

''You know you said you know me?''

''...yea?''

''How?''

''Um, my family knew yours and I've known you all my life..You never knew me though.''

''why not?''

''You don't remember?''

''..Remember what?''

''When you were younger..You were always kept inside. Away from us—I mean the vampires outside. They didn't trust you until you were older. We used to wave to each other through the window..but then my parents...were killed. So I moved in with the headmaster.''

Erin looked at him, _he looked so sad after mentioning his parents...and did we really know each other?..I don't know why, but i have the feeling I want to..._

Erin and Zero were both sat on the floor, Erin moved in closer...discreetly so he wouldn't notice at first. She didn't wait, she just went for it. Her lips connected with his and he also lost control and kissed her back...


	3. Yuki

''Erin.'' He managed to whisper in between the kiss

''mm?''

She didn't want him to pull away from her so she leaned into him, making the kiss powerful.

''Nothing.'' Erin smiled at his response, he obviously wanted her too.

_I'm going to end up killing her…I need to stop. _ He thought

He pulled away and stood ''Come on Erin. We need to get you home.''

''…But why? It's still light out''

''Yea but that monster beast thing attacked us in daylight, And were leaving.''

Erin sighed and Zero took that as her answer to 'fine'. They walked a silent and awkward walk back to the school.

''Zero!'' A voice yelled as they entered

He turned to see a running Yuki about to hug him ''It's been so long, how are you?''

''I'm good. You?''

''…Yea, I'm good too'' Yuki looked suspicious towards the stranger girl ''Who's this?''

''An old friend. She's staying with me''

''Oh..so she's not your girlfriend?''

''…No?''

''You're rather rude aren't you?'' Erin blurted out.

''Erin!'' Zero covered her mouth

''No It's okay Zero. Can I help you? Erin is it?''

''That's me. And No, I don't need help from you. You are the one with the obvious problem. So what if Zero and I were dating, it would have nothing to do with you''

''…Yes it would''

''No It wouldn't''

''Yes It would!''

''How so?''

''…I ur''

''That's what I thought''

Zero covered her mouth so she couldn't be disrespectful any longer and began walking off ''Catch up with you later, Yuki. Bye''

As soon as they passed the corner Zero released her ''WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!'' Erin yelled

''Me? What are you doing? You can't just say that to a princess pure blood!''

''Why not? She is rude.''

''It doesn't matter if she is or not, you can't say that''

''My whole family are pure blood's if you have forgotten! I think I know how to treat them, But I also know a rude person when I see one! Don't yell at me, you're the one who..never mind'' She mumbled the last bit

''I was the one who…''

''Nothing, just leave me alone! Go catch up with your princess now. I want to be alone but I'm stuck here with you! Don't come back to the room for a while.'' She stormed off and slammed the door

_Why do I care so much about him? I..I don't even know him. _

Tears started to form but she wiped them before they could fall .

_*Knock* *Knock*_

''Go away!'' Erin yelled under the pillow covering her face

''Erin.'' She knew Zero's voice

''Just go away. I don't want to see you''

''I live here too''

''Then take me home! I don't care if I get eaten or killed by vampires, I just want to get away from you'' her voice softened as she didn't mean any of it. She truthfully wanted to stay with Zero, she's only known him for less than a day but she wanted to become closer to him, she felt safe with him next to her.

The door opened and she stood. She kept her distance and every step he took forward she took back.

''Stop moving away''

''Stop coming closer''

''What are you going to do when your against the wall?'' He said taking steps after every word, as did she.

She gulped as she felt the cold wall on her back

''Just like you are now'' he said leaning over her

She didn't want to look up to his face, to look into his magical eyes but she did anyway. She was locked on his eyes as he was on hers.

''Do you forgive me?'' He asked

''You don't even know what you did''

''The kiss. I'm sorry, I just can't explain''

_How did he know…? _She thought to herself

''..Are you and Yuki—''

''No. We aren't. And I'm not interested. I have someone else who I care about deeply''

He leaned over more and kissed into her as he did it. He held her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Every time she took control he would dominate her and regain it. She liked it, it was like a competition that she was determined to win even though she knew she couldn't. He also liked the fact she was competitive within a kiss. He kissed Yuki a couple of times but she was fragile, something he didn't want to break, so he was gentle. He liked being rough with Erin and knowing she liked it just as much. He could feel another's presence, but he wasn't going to break the kiss again…He knew she was standing outside, listening in. Yuki.

**Haven't updated for a while. Again, I don't go on this much:/ check out my asian fan fics! Same user name!**


	4. Turn of Events

Erin felt Zero sigh deeply for a reason she hadn't discovered. She had no power, she couldn't notice Yuki's presence behind the door and she didn't know that Zero could. He pulled away for a second, looking frustrated he stared at the door. Erin blinked, confused by his actions.

"Yuki. Leave us in peace." He sighed, and the door opened to a pissed off Yuki

"Zero." She glanced at Erin, her fists clenched "Erin. I was going to invite you both to the school's prom night kind of thing." A giggle escaped her lips as she revealed the invitation from behind her back. Erin saw through her fake smile.

"We're not interested." Zero answered for the both of them. Reading Erin's mind, he acknowledged her plans. "Are we?" he said, trying to persuade her out of what she was about to say.

"I think it would be fun." Erin smiled, looking straight into Zero's eyes. "Please?"

He sighed and nodded, taking the invite from Yuki's hands.

"Great. I'll see you tomorrow night then." She smiled, looking at Erin who refused to return it and walked out.

"God, she's annoying." Erin laughed and lightly pecked Zero's lips.

"You really want to go to this thing? They're always so stupid. I can't even dance."

"Of course I do. I've never been allowed to experience anything. Neither can I, we'll look stupid together. Plus, it will be fun to annoy the little princess."

"I knew that was your true intention. Can't you just get along with her?"

"No. No, I really can't. " she said, walking closer to him as he placed his hands on her waist.

"You're going to need to buy a dress. I'll take you shopping tomorrow."

"Why don't we go now? We have nothing else to do."

He nodded and kissed her forehead. They walked out of his dorm room and started to leave the school grounds, Zero was certain that Yuki was following them. He could smell her but he couldn't see her whenever he tried to search. Luckily, the town centre wasn't too far and Erin didn't complain about walking once which was peaceful for Zero.

"I don't know anything about shopping so just drag me round." Zero said honestly.

"...What? No. Normally I have shoppers who do this kind of thing for me, you need to help me. I don't know what size I am or what colours suit me."

Zero facepalmed and sighed "You're so high maintenance."

By this time, Zero had completely forgotten about Yuki's presence and went into the closest shop where Erin left his side instantly. She looked at every dress, inspecting it with careful eyes and swooning over all of them. "THEY'RE ALL SO PRETTY. LET'S BUY EVERY SINGLE ONE."

Zero choked "W-What?"

"I just can't decide with all these amazing dresses to chose from, which one do you like?"

She held up several dresses in both hands. She had a green, coral, purple, aqua, yellow and crimson dress all with unique sequined designs on. Yuki watched enviously, her dress was a dull brown long on with absolutely no patterns but she had to wear it because Kaname bought it for her.

"The coral and aqua. They're both nice."

"They're both very calm. I guess I can't look too bright, you've got natural talent for shopping."

"Yay." He rolled his eyes sarcastically and dragged her to the checkout.

"I haven't chosen whi—" Erin tried to say

"We'll have both."

Erin looked up at Zero in a 'really?' kind of way and he nodded. She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thank you!" Yuki gasped quietly in disbelief to herself, were they a couple?

Zero took out the amount of money needed and walked out happily. "Finally." He laughed, and held Erin's hand to walk back. Zero stopped suddenly for a second and sniffed, Erin looked up at him "What's wrong?" He looked back at her, "Nothing. I don't know why I stopped, sorry." He laughed awkwardly during his lie, he knew why he stopped. He could smell blood and it was Yuki's. He scrunched his face in disgust; Kaname was probably feeding off her although he couldn't smell him. He searched for her and just before giving up he could see through the smallest gap. She was using her own fangs to pierce her own skin. Seeing it, it made his condition worse and he needed blood dripping from his mouth.

"Come on, let's hurry. It's getting dark." He said, taking her arm and pulling her to his speed. She looked up thinking '_No, it isn't'_ but shrugged and walked faster. His grip seemed to tighten within each step to a point where he pulled her in front, the two were facing each other and she thought he was going in for a kiss but then everything went black. He sent her to sleep, it was a technique he had learned quite recently from headmaster Cross. He almost savaged her before doing so which would have been hard to explain when she woke up. Zero quickly bit into her neck, taking all he needed, he didn't want to abuse her but he found that he couldn't stop.

"Enjoying it, aren't you?" Yuki watched him, grinning at the sight. He looked up, not taking his mouth away from Erin's neck. "Does she taste better than I do?" She asked, almost innocently as she ran a piece of Erin's hair through her hands. "Don't touch her!" he yelled with a mouthful of her blood. "She's all yours?" she laughed "Zero, don't be selfish now. This pays up to all of the times you took my blood." She bit into her palm and Zero's eyes shot open to the amount of blood she was losing "You offered it." He had to let go, he had to stop drinking her. He managed to pull away for a second but felt himself being dragged to carry on so he hit himself and licked the remaining blood off of his lips. He picked Erin up and pushed Yuki away when she tried to hold on. "Go home!" He yelled at her, she clenched her fists but vanished within seconds.

**HEY GUYS IM BACK. This took me two days because I REALLY didn't know what to write but I hope it's okay, i ended it here because the next chapter will be the dance so I wanted it to floooow into another chapter without going straight into the dance if that makes sense oUo**


End file.
